classof3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Peanuts! Get Yer Peanuts
Peanuts! Get Yer Peanuts is the third episode in Season 1 of Class of 3000. Plot It is Sunny's first day teaching, though he's clueless about how to teach. Kam exclaims his old teacher started out class with finger exercises, making Eddie remark "I'm lucky I still have all 10 fingers". Sunny asks the students to tell him how they feel when they play their music. After class, a woman named Mila Lopez comes in and informs him that as the teacher of the first year class, he is in charge of the annual "Peanut Pageant". When the students know about it using a tape, they all put on a mock version of the play, with Eddie and Lil' D supplying chihuahuas with nitroglycerin balanced on their heads, riding on horses which are in turn riding on elephants; Kim making the costumes; Tamika in charge of the dancing; and Philly Phil in charge of special effects. Then Sunny attempts to teach the children a phrase, but everybody except for Lil'D and Tamika get it horribly wrong. Soon, the play is almost wrecked when the Peanut Board comes, but Sunny and the class manage to fix it through a montage and the school gets another year's funding by the Peanut Council. Transcript Peanuts! Get Yer Peanuts/Transcript Notes *First appearance of Ms. Lopez. Trivia *The kids describe the feeling of playing their instruments to Sunny. ** Tamika says playing her harp feels like droplets on cool water watching over her. When she shows Sunny, they are in a dripping cave. ** Madison says playing her violin feels like happy bumble bees. When she shows Sunny, bumble bees fly around Sunny's face, making him fall on a branch, back to the school floor. ** Eddie says playing his clarinet makes him feel like he is standing in the middle of the road. When he shows Sunny, they both are standing on a median between a highway. ** Philly Phil says playing his upright bass feels like "5000 pounds of pressure on my skull," i.e. like he is underwater. ** Kam has no imagination, and plays a few seconds on his piano and a soldier helmet appears on him. ** Kim, as a result of Kam's failure to do the exercise very well, grows to a giant and smashes her cymbals on Kam, and says, "How's THAT for imagination?" ** Li'l D says playing his drums feels like tearing down walls. * Song: "Oh, Peanut": The classmates look like they would if they were real adults and the setting is the auditorium's stage where they fixed the Peanut Pageant. * Goof: Immediately after Sunny goes back to the classroom after being in the dripping cave, Madison's violin initially is blue and she is not holding her bow, but when Sunny begins speaking to Madison and the camera angle shifts, Madison's violin is pink and she is holding her bow. * Goof: The stacks of paperwork on Sunny's desk noticeably change height between cuts, notably one stack that towers higher than the other three combined during one shot. * Running Gag: Sunny asking himself a question three times, such as, "Did I? Did I? Did I?" * The Peanut Council consists of: ** Filbert Sheller: member of the Peanut Safety Council ** Foghorn Legume: member of the American Nut Association ** an unnamed man: member of the People for the Ethical Treatment of Nuts *** This organization is a parody of the People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals. * Madison saying "Colonel Mustard, with the lead pipe, in the conservatory" is a reference to the "Clue/Cluedo" Game. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes